Many electronic devices include multiple subassemblies such as chips, chipsets, printed circuit assemblies (PCAs) and the like connected by one or more cable assemblies. One example of a cable assembly is a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) cable assembly, which is commonly used to connect a system board to an internal storage device, e.g., a hard disk drive assembly. Another example of a cable assembly is an External SATA (eSATA) cable assembly, which is commonly used to connect a system board to an external storage device, e.g., an external hard disk.
Most computer system boards comprise at least one SATA port. However, many current system boards do not include an eSATA port. Accordingly, techniques to enable eSATA adapters to couple to SATA ports may find utility.